


Don't Cry, Mercy

by Natsume_Rokunami



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Family, Family Issues, Murder-Suicide, Other, Psychological Horror, Suicide Attempt, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsume_Rokunami/pseuds/Natsume_Rokunami
Summary: Mainan anak kecil. Ucapan selamat tidur. Piknik keluarga di halaman rumah. Sup dingin di atas meja ruang makan penerangan gelap. Semuanya adalah kenangan yang tersisa darinya.Dia di sana, menunggu, sendirian, tanpa harapan. Cahaya menangis di sudut rumah yang terlupakan, menanti kapankah tiba waktunya seseorang duduk di sampingnya, menemani.Karena dia sangat kesepian."Please don't cry, mercy."





	Don't Cry, Mercy

****

_Aku sengaja menghentikan detak jam ..._

_mengarahkan jarum panjang dan jarum pendek ke barat daya dan utara_

_... mencabut baterai dari punggungnya_

_membiarkan waktu terus berhenti di angka tujuh ..._

_... kubiarkan waktu membeku karena aku merasa kebersamaan dengannya seperti abadi._

****

   _Dunster, Somerset._

Suara sendok teh mengaduk-aduk isi cangkir, menarik Hatano perlahan dari alam mimpi.

Tangan yang barusan digunakan menjadi bantalan kepala, bergerak mengusap mata dan sudut bibirnya yang melelehkan liur tak bertuan. Punggung Hatano mulai meninggalkan dataran rumput halaman tempat ia tidur santai di sore hari, ditemani angin sejuk bertiup dari barat seakan menerbangkan Hatano ke dalam fantasi mimpi. Jika terlalu nyenyak, pasti ada liur yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, alam terlalu memanjakan Hatano.

Suara dentingan dari dalam dapur membuat Hatano tergerak menuju sumber suara. Antara dapur dan halaman dibatasi oleh pintu geser dari kaca yang terbuka sedikit, kelambu tipis berwarna putih tersingkap-singkap oleh ulah angin, menampakkan interior ruang makan yang menjadi satu dengan dapur, hanya dibatasi oleh meja dapur yang disusun seperti bar kecil. Desain rumah mereka sederhana, dinding luar dicat putih ditambah sulur-sulur bunga merambat dari dinding ke atap, serta halaman bersusun petak-petak semak beri dan mawar liar.

Di sana Hatano melihat seseorang tengah duduk di bangku belakang meja bar, menghadap ruang makan, mengaduk-aduk cangkir. Terkadang tangannya menyendoki gula kotak ke dalam cangkir berkali-kali, lalu mengaduk-aduk hingga menciptakan busa putih.

Netra cokelat madu Hatano menyipit kala membayangkan semanis apa rasa minuman itu, siapapun pasti muntah jika meminum teh dengan kadar gula sebanyak itu.

Orang itu terlalu membuang-buang stok gula, Hatano kini beranjak menghampiri, siap melontarkan teguran frontal, siapapun orangnya. Tapi segala rentetan teguran yang telah disusun baik-baik menjadi tersendat di tenggorokan kala melihat siapa yang sedang membuang-buang gula tersebut.

"Selamat sore, Hatano," sapaan ramah dari pemilik mata gelap dengan kantung hitam di pelupuk, jelas menampung segala stres nyata. Hatano menyipit ketika melihatnya.

"Kaumau bergabung bersama kami, minum teh dingin?"

Hatano tak pernah menyukai teh dingin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Joker Game (c) Yanagi Kouji_ **

_a joker game fanfiction_

**Don't Cry, Mercy**

_written by **natsume rokunami**._

**.**

_jitsui x emma x hatano | AU!'90 era | tragedy / family / horror | warning: typo(s), eyd error, sad fail, etc. | happy reading! | I gain no profit by writing this fanfiction._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minum teh? Bersama kami?

  Ryosuke Hatano tidak tertarik menerima undangan minum teh dari sahabat karibnya, yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara sendiri, "Tidak perlu. Kau terlalu membuang-buang gula."

"Eh? Benarkah?" Netra hitam turun ke tangannya yang sedari tadi mengulang kegiatan yang sama, "Oh, benar juga. Maafkan aku."

Pria bermata hitam itu, Morishima Jitsui, mengulas senyum seraya menutup tempat gula, kembali mengaduk-aduk teh berbusa.

"Dan tehmu terlalu lama diaduk," Hatano menambahkan. Suara datarnya tidak menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya sekarang ini.

"Agar gulanya meresap ke dalam teh, Hatano. Gulanya masih menggunung di dasar cangkir," Jitsui terus mengaduk-aduk teh tersebut.

"Buang saja jika teh itu adalah racun terbarumu."

"Aku tidak memasukan racun tikus ke dalam minumanku."

"Ya, kadar gula berlebihan adalah racun. Sekarang, buang teh itu." Hatano menunjuk teh tersebut memakai dagu. Mata Hatano memandang Jitsui dengan kesan tidak ramah. Hatano tidak ada niatan beramah-tamah dengan Jitsui sekarang.

"Tapi teh ini awalnya pahit sekali, maka kuberi gula sebanyak-banyaknya," Jitsui membalas tatapan Hatano, keberatan.

"Tapi tidak perlu sampai sebanyak itu, kan, gulanya?" Hatano kini menunjuk terang-terangan cangkir itu memakai telunjuk, "Buang sekarang."

Tidak ada respons. Jitsui memberikan gestur defensif.

"Kau aneh, Hatano," gumam Jitsui, mengundang rahang Hatano beradu sengit.

"Kau yang aneh, Jitsui!" sentak Hatano, alisnya menurun tajam, ia mencoba merebut cangkir itu dari Jitsui tapi Jitsui tidak mau memberikan.

"Kaukatakan aku aneh? Apa kau tidak menyadari dirimu sendiri, Hatano?" Jitsui menjauhkan cangkir tersebut dari jangkauan Hatano, "Apa selama ini aku tinggal bersama hantu? Sadar diri saja, Hatano."

Tangan Hatano mencoba menggapai cangkir itu, hingga ia menarik kerah baju Jitsui akibat terlampau murka, "Aku yang tinggal bersama hantu, kautahu? Kau adalah hantu yang berlakon menjadi manusia hidup, dengar itu!"

Kening Jitsui berkerut tersinggung, ia menepis tangan Hatano, berdiri menatap lurus mata Hatano, "Lalu aku tinggal bersama manusia yang selalu menggunakan emosi meledak-ledak sebagai bagian dari hidupnya. Terlalu emosian malah membuatmu menjadi terlihat seperti bukan manusia."

Umpatan menjadi balasan dari Hatano, ia berucap kembali, "Kau sudah seperti orang gila yang mendambakan sesuatu yang telah tiada, Jitsui. Kau—sudah—GILA!" Telunjuk Hatano menekan kening Jitsui, menyulut kemarahan Jitsui.

"Jika kau menginginkan pertengkaran sekarang, maka katakan sekarang juga!" Jitsui menepis telunjuk Hatano, menatap sengit Hatano disertai tangan yang gemetar menahan diri.

"Oh, ya, jelas. Setidaknya jika aku meninju kepalamu sekarang maka sedikit kewarasanmu akan pulih!" Hatano menendang bangku di dekatnya, jatuh bedebam ke lantai kayu.

Jitsui terbelalak, tidak menunggu apa-apa lagi, ia meninju rahang Hatano hingga Hatano tersungkur ke lantai, membuat aliran darah dari sudut bibir Hatano.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?!" Suara Jitsui meninggi, "Tidak tahukah kau siapa yang duduk di sana?!"

Hatano tengah berusaha bangun ketika Jitsui mengatakan itu, "Siapa—? Aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa di kursi itu!"

"KAU TAK PUNYA MATA?"

"Apa?" Hatano menatap setengah geram kepada Jitsui, pandangannya bergulir ke arah kursi yang ia tendang tadi.

Tidak butuh penjelasan lebih lanjut untuk Hatano memahami maksud Jitsui.

"TIDAK—LIHATKAH _—_ KAU— _BRENGSEK_ , KAU AKAN MEMBAYAR SEMUA INI!" Jitsui berlari menuju kursi yang Hatano tendang, memberdirikan kursi tersebut seraya menggumamkan permintaan maaf berkali-kali.

Kursi makan mungil, Jitsui memperbaiki meja mungil yang sudah menjadi bagian dari kursinya.  _Jangan khawatir, aku ada di sini, jangan khawatir, kau akan baik-baik saja_  adalah kalimat yang Jitsui ulang berkali-kali selama merapikan kursi itu.

Ini sudah jelas salah.

Sangat salah.

Geraman pelan terbit dari rahang Hatano yang terkatup kuat, ia segera berdiri, memanggil Jitsui dengan panggilan terkasar yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia ucapkan. Tepat ketika Jitsui menoleh, tinju Hatano sudah mendarat di rahang Hatano begitu kuat hingga Jitsui terjatuh keras ke lantai.

  Punggung Jitsui menabrak ubin dingin bermaterial kayu, ia menyangga tubuh dengan kedua siku, mengelap sudut bibir sembari menatap Hatano dalam ironi.

  Sudut bibir Hatano berkedut, Hatano berdecih. Ia hampiri Jitsui, menjambak kerah Jitsui, berkata nyaris berbisik.

  "Emma sudah mati," suara Hatano tampak memelan meskipun tajam, "kau tak bisa mengajaknya minum teh bersama lagi."

  Laki-laki berambut hitam di bawah Hatano tampak terus melebarkan mata, ia tidak bergerak atau berucap apa-apa, namun salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

  "Kenapa kau tampak emosi sekali?" Jitsui tampak tidak terpengaruh, "Emma pasti ketakutan kalau melihatmu seperti ini."

  Satu geraman marah lolos dari bibir Hatano yang saling merapat, mendaratkan sekali lagi pukulan ke rahang Jitsui. Kali ini sampai membuat pelipis Jitsui membentur keras ke lantai.

  Hatano sedang tinggal bersama hantu yang tuli, juga buta. Tidak, Hatano bukanlah tipe dengan kesabaran tinggi, tapi ia pun jenuh untuk menambahkan belur-belur luka di wajah Jitsui.

  Kepalannya terlalu jenuh, Hatano mendaratkan tinju keras ke dinding, pelampiasan amarah, kemudian melenggang pergi ke lantai dua.

 

*******

  
  Siang yang terik tidak membuat hati seorang Morishima Jitsui tertarik untuk pergi keluar.

  Rumah adalah tempat terbaik dan terakhir untuk Jitsui. Gelap, dingin, di mana ia bisa terisolasi dari dunia luar. Dunia luar bagi Jitsui adalah sebuah bahaya, di luar sana terlalu padat, mungkin bisa sampai menghilangkan memori seorang Emma Grane dari pikiran Jitsui.

  Hari itu, Jitsui menemukan Hatano pulang sambil membawa seorang perempuan. Perempuan Perancis itu, Jitsui kenali, adalah kekasih Hatano. Jitsui tidak tahu sejak kapan Hatano menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan Perancis itu, Hatano sering berpergian keluar, mungkin karena itulah Hatano mendapatkan kekasih.

  Marie Torres, perempuan itu menguarkan perawakan khas seorang wanita Perancis. Dari usia, tak diduga Hatano yang paling tua. Hatano dan Jitsui seumuran, 24 tahun. Marie berusia 22 tahun. Dari segi fisik, Marie lebih tinggi dibanding Hatano, membuat orang lain beranggapan kalau Marie lebih tua.

  Marie dan Hatano datang ke rumah sebelum jam makan siang, Jitsui tidak menyambut sama sekali. Ketika mereka melewati ruang tamu, Jitsui tetap diam di sofa ruang tamu, tak melakukan apa pun kepada televisi mati di depannya.

  Sempat Hatano mengucapkan salam kepada Jitsui, Marie juga, tetapi Jitsui tidak menyahut. Masih setia dengan senyuman, ia menatap layar televisi mati.

  Mereka berdua sempat terdiam karena Jitsui tidak menjawab, tapi akhirnya mereka kembali lanjut menuju dapur. Terdengar suara dentang dan air mengucur di bak wastafel, serta bunyi kompor dinyalakan dan bau harum masakan. Terdengar pula sayup-sayup dua orang bercanda di dapur, tampaknya Hatano dan Marie menikmati acara mereka berdua.

  Meskipun tahu kegiatan di dapur terdengar seru, Jitsui tetap tak mau beranjak.

  Beberapa saat kemudian, kegaduhan di dapur tak terdengar lagi, Jitsui tidak sadar sampai ada sepiring makanan tersodorkan ke depan mukanya.

  Jitsui menoleh ke samping, mendapati Hatano menyodorkan sepiring semur daging dan kentang tumbuk padanya. Di belakang Hatano, Marie berdiri sambil membawa nampan berisi dua piring makanan, raut Marie tampak cemas.

  Hatano berkata datar, "Makanlah." 

  "Kau tak perlu repot-repot membuatkanku makanan."

  "Tidak aku saja, setidaknya kauhargai usaha Marie juga yang memasakkan ini untukmu," Hatano masih dengan bariton datar, "makanlah dan ucapkan terima kasih padanya."

  Jitsui menoleh kepada Marie, Marie mengerjap ketika Jitsui melihat padanya.

  Tersenyum, Jitsui membalas, "Terima kasih."

  Sebuah piring putih lebih didekatkan ke muka Jitsui, "Nah, makanlah."

  "Aku tidak lapar, terima kasih."

  "Bagaimana kau menghargai Marie kalau kau saja tak mau memakan masakannya?"

  "Bukannya tidak mau, hanya saja aku belum lapar."

  "Jadi kau biarkan makanan ini mendingin?"

  "Masih bisa dihangatkan."

  "Terlalu lama, setelah ini Marie harus pulang," Hatano menyipitkan mata, "apa salahnya kau makan meski belum lapar?"

  "Aku sudah kenyang."

  "Kenyang apa?  _Oatmeal_ buah sarapan tadi pagi saja tidak membuatku kenyang." Dahi Hatano berkerut, Hatano tampak tersinggung, dari tadi Jitsui bertahan dengan keras kepalanya.

  "Karena kau berpergian sedangkan aku tidak, jadi kau cepat lapar."

  "Jangan banyak beralasan dan makan saja!" hardik Hatano tidak sabaran.

  "Hatano, sudahlah," Marie maju selangkah, "jangan dipaksa kalau Jitsui tidak mau."

  "Aku sudah tak bisa menahan ini, Marie!" Hatano menoleh kepada Marie sebelum kembali beralih kepada Jitsui, "Bahkan aku tak tahu, aku ini sedang tinggal bersama manusia atau apa!"

  "Hatano, jangan berkata begitu!" Marie menegur, alisnya menurun.

  "Tak apa-apa, Marie," kata Jitsui tenang.

  "'Tak apa-apa' katamu?!" Hatano menghardik, "Harusnya kau marah, tidak diam seperti ini! Kau ini sebenarnya mati atau hidup, hah?!"

  Membisu.

"Hatano, sudahlah!" Lengan pria berambut belah tengah ditarik paksa, menjauh dari figur yang terdiam. Marie pikir ini sudah kelewat batas, dari segi manapun sudah jelas, Jitsui sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Meskipun kekasihnya itu membentak demi kebaikan, memberi garis batas untuk orang lain sudah menjadi tata krama umum. Ia baru melepas tangan Hatano ketika mereka sudah berada di dapur, Hatano terlihat tak terlalu senang dengan perlakuannya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, oke? Aku mengerti maksud tindakanmu," Marie menarik napas, "tapi biarkan Jitsui sendirian, tolong."

"Bukan keputusan bijak membiarkan si idiot itu sendirian, dia bisa berakhir membunuh dirinya sendiri. Kau mengerti?" Hatano memiringkan kepala, menyipit tajam kepada gadis bermarga Torres.

"Itu tidak mung—"

Hatano tertawa sumbang, menatapnya tak percaya, "Apa yang tidak mungkin, Marie? Dia menyayangi Emma, melebihi dirinya sendiri. Orang patah hati tidak jarang melakukan hal bodoh, ingatkah kau kasus yang menimpa Miyoshi?"

Marie tak kuasa menjawab.

Napas dihela, udara di sekitar terasa memberat setelah ia mengatakan itu. Hatano agak menyesal membahas Miyoshi di tengah percakapan, tidak perlu mengungkit kematian orang yang sudah lama, itu sama saja membuka luka baru di atas jahitan yang hendak menutup. Kalau boleh jujur, Hatano tidak suka berdebat dengan sang kekasih, sebisa mungkin ia ingin membuat hari bersamanya selalu bahagia. Namun, masalah di sekitar mereka tidak bisa diabaikan, Marie pun tak ada niat mengabaikan. Bagi Marie, tidak nyaman melihat sekitarmu banyak masalah sementara kau berbahagia sendiri. Berbanding terbalik dari Hatano.

"Dengar, Marie, aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu." Hatano menyentuh kedua bahu gadisnya, "Tapi jika kau adalah aku, kau pasti tahu, perasaan Jitsui kepada Emma tidaklah normal."

Kedua alis cokelat milik Marie meninggi, tidak mengerti.

Tatapan sendu Hatano tidak menjawab keresahan yang Marie rasakan.

"Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang manusia normal harus mengerti. Jitsui berada dalam dunianya sendiri, dan kita, sampai kapanpun mungkin tidak akan mengerti—kalau tidak berada di posisinya."

 

*******

 

Ayunan itu diselimuti butiran hujan tadi siang, karat pada permukaan besi mainan itu merusak cat birunya. Derit sumbang berbisik dari engsel ayunan taman yang dimainkan tak sengaja oleh angin, Jitsui menghentikannya. Tangan pucat mengusap permukaan rantai, dinginnya besi tidak membuatnya terkejut, ia justru menikmati sensasi itu. Apa yang ia sentuh, mengirim kenangan lama ke dalam benaknya, dan tak pernah pudar. Jitsui tidak membiarkan mereka memudar.

Pukul empat sore adalah waktu bagi mereka bermain ayunan bersama. Dulunya, taman itu diisi oleh tawa kedua insan. Tak pernah taman itu ramai kalau bukan oleh mereka, penduduk sekitar melupakan eksistensi taman kecil tersebut. Anak-anak dibiarkan di dalam rumah, dimanjakan oleh mainan, atau bermain bola kasti bagi anak-anak usia 12 tahun ke atas. Anak usia 16 tahun ke atas sudah sibuk dengan kehidupan sekolahnya dan masa remaja, sulit bagi mereka untuk sekadar melirik mainan masa kecil yang sengaja dibangun oleh pemerintah, untuk bersosialisasi dan berbagi kesenangan bersama.

Jitsui satu-satunya orang dewasa di sana. Awan kelabu menggantung tebal di langit, ia tidak peduli.

Sepasang ayunan itu berdiri di atas pasir lembap, derit kecil terdengar ketika ia mendudukkan diri di sana. Berayun, ke belakang, lalu ke depan. Betapa kekanakan dirinya, orang dewasa lain tentu melihatnya aneh. Ada apa dengan orang dewasa sedikit bernostalgia? Dibanding memandang Jitsui aneh, justru mereka sendiri yang aneh. Beranggapan sendiri, Jitsui terus berayun.

Ayunan di sampingnya ikut berayun. Senyum Jitsui mengembang.

Semakin keras, semakin menghempas. Jitsui menendang bumi, membiarkan senyumnya lepas, mengudara, bersama luapan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ayunan di sampingnya berayun semakin keras, Jitsui ikut bersemangat.

Ah, lihat, semua orang menertawainya!

Waktu di sekitar terasa berhenti hanya untuk menyaksikan mereka, berbisik-bisik, bahkan berteriak. Mereka mencoba masuk ke dalam zona Jitsui, mencoba menghentikannya. Tangan mereka berusaha membuat Jitsui berhenti berayun.

Tidak, Jitsui tidak mau berhenti!

Jitsui ingin terus berayun!

Mengapa semua orang tampak ingin membuatnya berhenti bahagia? Ia berayun bersamanya sekarang, mereka bahagia, taman ini menjadi milik mereka. Lagi pula, tidak ada orang yang tertarik mengisi taman ini. Mereka berdua hanya ingin taman tersebut tidak sia-sia, benda ini dibuat bukannya tanpa tujuan.

Semua orang berkumpul di sekitar Jitsui, lelaki itu menggeram marah. Dengan tangan dan kakinya, ia mengusir mereka semua. Hardikan kasar membuat para pengganggu itu mundur selangkah. Jitsui membenci mereka semua. Selalu, selalu saja mereka mencoba menjauhkan Jitsui dari kebahagiaan. Apa salahnya menjadi aneh sedikit? Apa salahnya memiliki warna berbeda dari orang lain? Manusia zaman ini sangat sensitif kepada orang di luar jalur, seakan itu adalah urusan mereka. Kenapa mereka tidak pedulikan saja urusan mereka sendiri?

Jitsui benci itu.

"Oh, ya Tuhan, tidak!"

Jerit tangis seorang Ibu tidak menghentikan Jitsui, ia menulikan indra pendengarannya. Kebahagiaannya berada di puncak seiring ayunan itu sampai di puncak tertinggi. Seseorang menarik kerah Jitsui dari belakang, menghempaskannya ke area pasir, seiring para wanita menjerit kaget, menyingkir sebelum punggung Jitsui mendarat. Ayunan tersebut diberhentikan, bocah kecil menangis meraung-raung, pipinya merah, pakaiannya berantakan. Tangannya kesemutan setelah mencengkeram rantai sekuat mungkin, bokongnya berkali-kali nyaris jatuh dari ayunan, betisnya lecet oleh pasir di bawah kakinya. Anak itu segera dipeluk ibunya, peluk dan cium diberikan demi membuat putranya tenang, paling parah—trauma. Tak lupa berterima kasih kepada penyelamat yang kini menatap Jitsui penuh geram, wajahnya merah padam, membuat orang-orang di sekitar tak berani menyapa.

Meski sudah seramai ini, sorot mata Jitsui bercerita bahwa ia masih tenggelam dalam fantasi. Bola mata itu begitu redup.

Teriakan marah orang itu seakan tenggelam dalam air, Jitsui tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Namun siluet itu perlahan memperlihatkan warnanya, ia bisa menebak siapa sekarang yang sedang mencengkeram rambutnya dengan kedua tangan—penuh benci, penuh maki.

Hatano.

Lagi-lagi, semua orang mencoba menjauhkan Jitsui dari kebahagiaan.

Hanya satu teriakan lelaki itu yang sampai ke telinganya, bahwa Emma Grane sudah mati sejak lama.

Jitsui menemukan penglihatannya mengabur, lalu, sesuatu yang basah mengalir ke pipinya, mengirim segaris rasa hangat di tempat yang dingin.

 

*******

 

Emma Grane ditemukan tergantung di luar jendela kamarnya, memanfaatkan kayu penyangga atap, tersembunyi di balik pohon besar, namun sangat terlihat dari jendela kamar Emma pada sore hari. Tidak ada tanda kekerasan, raut tenang pada paras cantik gadis kecil itu menandakan ia menginginkan kematian itu.

Sore hari di wilayah Dunster tampak dingin dengan hangatnya warna musim gugur di luar jendela. Setelah menyantap kudapan sore dari Jitsui di dapur, Emma izin pamit ke kamar untuk bermain boneka. Hatano dan Jitsui tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda depresi pada Emma, sebaliknya gadis itu ceria, tertawa riang seolah tiada beban. Mengingat seberapa cerdas anak kecil menyembunyikan luka batinnya membuat Hatano pilu, apakah ada yang ia lewatkan selama ini?

Ia, tentu saja, menyayangi Emma. Anak itu adalah titipan sang ayah tiri sekaligus sahabat mereka, Amari, sebelum kapal pesiar yang ditumpangi pria itu tenggelam ke dasar lautan. Banyak yang berkata bahwa kapal tersebut sudah diisi oleh beratus-ratus ton besi, berputar-putar di luar rute pelayaran dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga kapal tersebut hilang keseimbangan. Pemerintah menutup kasus tersebut sebagai kecelakaan, namun tidak sedikit orang yang menganggap ini adalah propaganda pemerintah untuk menjatuhkan pemilik perusahaan kapal pesiar itu karena dianggap sebagai ancaman dalam dunia politik negara. Amari adalah salah satu korban dari tragedi kapal tersebut.

Emma tahu itu, tidak ada gunanya menutupi fakta, bagi Hatano. Kelak, gadis itu pasti tahu. Lebih baik membiarkan dia tahu langsung dibanding mencari tahu sendiri, karena dampak batin yang diterima pasti lebih berbeda. Kalau Emma menganggap mereka menutupi fakta, akan berdampak buruk pada kondisi Emma sendiri. Itulah yang ia jelaskan kepada Jitsui, dan disetujui juga oleh Jitsui.

Jitsui kentara merawat Emma penuh kasih sayang, memberinya perhatian lebih, bahkan menyiapkan kamar dan mainan yang cocok untuk Emma. Si kecil Grane sendiri tidak mengeluh atas pemberian Jitsui, semua diterimanya dengan senyum lebar.

Tragis sekali kalau membayangkan bahwa semua senyum itu hanyalah topeng untuk menutupi luka dari kematian sang ayah. Anak itu sudah kehilangan ibunya semenjak kecil, ayah kandungnya pun adalah korban politik, nyawanya terlebih dahulu direnggut dan dianggap sebagai kecelakaan mobil. Namun Hatano percaya, semua adalah penyebab tangan dingin pemerintah.

Jitsui memutuskan untuk menyayangi Emma sepenuh hati, meluluhkan kebekuan diri yang tersimpan sejak lama. Emma memang pembawa keberkahan, Hatano bisa merasakan ekonomi mereka membaik, Jitsui pun perlahan hidup dan bersosialisasi lebih baik. Biasanya, sahabatnya itu tidak mau ambil pusing bersosialisasi dengan tetangga atau masyarakat. Hanya kalau perlu, Jitsui maju ke depan.

Tidak ada surat ditinggalkan oleh Emma. Hanya seperangkat mainan pesta minum teh di meja kecil, dikelilingi boneka bergaun manis. Mereka tampak melempar senyum satu sama lain. Terdapat jejak-jejak Emma di sekitar mainan tersebut, diduga Emma memang bermain sebelum menggantung dirinya di balkon rumah.

Pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa Emma mendadak melakukan itu?

Simpul talinya bukan sesuatu yang bisa disiapkan oleh gadis usia 9 tahun sepertinya. Hatano percaya, seseorang membuatkan simpul tali tersebut.

Apakah Jitsui?

Tidak mungkin, dialah yang paling terluka oleh kematian Emma.

Mereka bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan Emma menyimpan tali seperti itu, Hatano merasa gagal sebagai orang tua asuh. Ia menopang dagu pada meja bar tanpa gairah, pikirannya bersambung dari titik ke titik, membentuk pola abstrak yang ia sendiri tak mengerti. Segelas wiski belum disentuh sama sekali, dentang es batu bulat terdengar merdu dalam gelas, sedikit demi sedikit mencair berkat suhu ruangan.

Sore itu, sama persis dengan sore ini. Matahari bewarna jingga kemerahan, masuk menembus kelambu tipis yang menutupi jendela, memberi kesan janggal pada warna lantai kayu berpelitur. Indah, sama seperti warna wiski miliknya.

Kilas balik, ketika Jitsui menemukan Emma, kamar itu gelap. Kamar Emma luas, berada di lantai teratas dengan langit-langit berbentuk lancip. Hanya ada satu akses jendela sebesar tubuh manusia, peti berisi mainan kemungkinan adalah pijakan Emma untuk keluar. Di samping peti, terdapat tempat tidur nyaman, Jitsui sengaja menyediakan kasur terbaik untuk Emma.

Jitsui hendak memanggil Emma untuk mandi, senyum Jitsui masih terpatri ketika lelaki itu sempat bertukar kata dengan Hatano di dapur, sampai ia tidak kunjung turun ke bawah bersama Emma.

Hatano yang penasaran, naik ke atas.

Pemandangan Jitsui yang susah payah menurunkan Emma dari tali, dengan harapan gadis itu masih hidup, begitu memilukan. Pertanyaan repetitif lelaki berambut hitam itu masih terekam dalam memorinya.

_"Emma-ku sayang, jangan di sana, turunlah."_

Seakan gadis itu masih bisa menjawabnya.

Sejak itu, sikap Jitsui berangsur tidak normal, seolah Emma masih hidup, dan menganggap semua orang di sekitarnya aneh. Jitsui akan menyerang tiba-tiba kalau emosinya mulai tak terkontrol, berbicara sendirian di depan sup yang mendingin, bermain boneka, bahkan membeli satu set gaun manis baru seukuran Emma—yang akhirnya semua Hatano sumbangkan untuk anak-anak panti. Jitsui tidak pernah menyadarinya.

Menghela napas berat, dada Hatano kian menyesak, ia menunduk dalam, ujung poninya hampir menyentuh meja. Tangan Hatano mengepal, gemetar, menahan diri untuk tidak lepas kendali. Kedua matanya memanas, Hatano benci perasaan ini. Ia tidak suka merasakan kesedihan mendalam. Ia merasa seperti bukan diri sendiri.

Orang kota menyarankan Hatano untuk membawa Jitsui ke rumah sakit jiwa.

Di sisi lain, Hatano tidak ingin menganggap sahabat sejak masa sekolah itu mengalami sakit jiwa.

Dia hanya—tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa gadis tersayangnya telah pergi dari dunia dengan cara mengenaskan. Jitsui hanya merasa patah hati, dia tidak gila. Meskipun Hatano sering membentaknya 'gila', Hatano tak pernah mau mengakui secara pribadi.

Ah, berapa kali ia berbohong kepada orang lain kalau ia tak menganggap Jitsui gila?

Marie sendiri tidak menganggap demikian, tentu bukan hanya dirinya saja yang merasa, 'kan?

Derit tangga dan langkah berat mengagetkan pria berambut cokelat, segera tubuh ditegakkan, mengusap wajah seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Ia menenggak wiskinya yang sudah bercampur lelehan es batu, melirik Jitsui yang turun dengan kondisi menyedihkan.

Mata bengkak, tak ada sorot kehidupan di dalam. Pria itu memeluk boneka milik Emma, namun itu bukan satu-satunya yang membuat Hatano terpaku saat ini.

Jitsui, dengan sengaja, mengenakan gaun perempuan.

Itu adalah gaun yang dibeli olehnya untuk Emma ketika dia dewasa nanti.

" _Paman,_ " Jitsui menatap sayu sahabatnya, Hatano merasa  _déjà vu_ , " _... aku ingin bermain boneka di kamar. Panggil aku kalau sudah waktunya makan malam._ "

Jitsui meniru ucapan Emma.

Makan malam bertiga itu pun tidak terpenuhi.

Bila diingat kembali, Emma memang tidak mengucapkan kalimat bahwa ia tidak akan turun ke bawah. Emma meminta mereka untuk memanggilnya ketika tiba jam makan malam.

Ketika Jitsui hendak berbalik, Hatano segera menarik lengan Jitsui, mendorongnya kasar ke lantai. Ia tahu apa selanjutnya sekarang, napasnya memburu, dada kembang kempis. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Jitsui menjejakkan kakinya sedikitpun di tangga.

Kepalan Hatano sudah bosan menghantam sahabatnya itu. Lebam beberapa hari lalu pun belum juga hilang.

Tapi harus ia lakukan, agar Jitsui sadar dari fantasinya.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu benar-benar kehilangan harapan, ia menyebut nama Emma di sela hantaman, tak lagi merasa sakit, sekalipun beberapa saat lalu batuk darah. Jitsui sangat kehilangan, ia tidak lagi bisa membedakan mana fantasi dan mana kenyataan. Ia kehilangan akal sehat—

—dan Hatano, perlahan menyadari, bahwa dirinya pun sama saja.

"Emma ... dia tidak bunuh diri," lirih Jitsui, usai Hatano menghentikan pukulannya, "dia dibunuh seseorang."

Hatano, anehnya, tidak kaget sama sekali.

 

*******

 

Kekasihnya, Marie, sudah terlebih dahulu menghubungi pihak kepolisian untuk menyelidiki ulang kasus Emma tanpa sepengetahuan Hatano. Mereka tidak memiliki bukti kalau Emma Grane dibunuh, bukan bunuh diri. Memang, kasus Emma sangat aneh, bagaimana mungkin gadis sekecil itu bisa membuat simpul rumit pada tali rotan yang gemuk itu? Bagaimana cara Emma mengikat ujungnya pada kayu penyangga? Meskipun bisa memanjat, bagi Hatano, gadis seumuran Emma belum bisa berpikir seperti itu.

Sejak Jitsui berkata bahwa Emma dibunuh, Hatano menyegel pintu kamar Emma agar tidak bisa dimasuki Jitsui. Jendela pun ditutup rapat, kayu dipaku menutup daun jendela agar tidak bisa dibuka dari luar. Walaupun mustahil Jitsui bisa melakukannya, ia ingin berantisipasi agar tidak ada akses bagi Jitsui untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Emma lagi.

"Di mana Jitsui?" tanya Marie, di sela percakapan mereka mengenai kasus Emma. Teh di meja bar dibiarkan mendingin begitu saja.

"Di kamarnya," Hatano menjawab pelan, "aku sudah membuang barang yang memiliki sangkutpaut dengan Emma."

"Kau—melakukannya?" tanya Marie, setengah tidak percaya. "Kenapa kau tidak simpan dalam gudang saja?"

"Aku melakukannya diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Jitsui. Kalau dia menemukan gudang terkunci, aku tak punya alasan bagus untuk mengelabui Jitsui. Dia pasti berpikir aku menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Ini menjawab pertanyaan Marie, kenapa kursi di meja bar dan ruang makan berkurang satu.

"Aku harus melenyapkan eksistensi Emma dari pikiran Jitsui," pelupuk mata Hatano terlihat menggelap, "anak itu—dia membawa Jitsui bahkan ke kematiannya."

"Apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa—Emma mati tidak tenang?"

"Tidak tahu, bagaimana caranya aku tahu?"

"Aku merasa kenapa Emma tidak mau pergi dari kehidupan ini adalah karena anak itu mati tidak tenang, kasusnya tidak terpecahkan, Jitsui sendiri berkata kalau Emma dibunuh, 'kan?" Marie mengetuk dagu dengan telunjuk, "Kurasa Emma menginginkan kita untuk memecahkan kasus kematiannya, Jitsui pasti tenang."

Hatano terdiam agak lama.

"Bagaimana, Hatano?"

"Sepertinya tidak perlu." Hatano menyipit, memijat keningnya sendiri, "Jawabannya sudah di depan mata."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Hatano melirik Marie, "Ibu dari anak itu dulunya pernah menjerat leher Emma, bermaksud mati bersama."

Marie membeku, kedua matanya melebar. "Mati ... bersama?"

"Aku tahu ini dari Amari saat dia menitipkan Emma kepada kami. Amari tidak menikahi ibu Emma, melainkan membuat surat perkawinan palsu atas nama mereka. Dia membawa lari Emma lalu berlayar kembali ke Amerika, rumah Emma, untuk menyelesaikan sisanya, kemudian tragedi itu terjadi." Hatano merasa matanya kian lelah, ia mengantuk, "Ayah kandung Emma adalah politikus, kurasa tekanan politik adalah satu-satunya alasan kenapa ibu Emma melakukannya. Ibu Emma telah menelan pil racun bersamaan dengan mencekik Emma, tapi efek racun itu terlebih dahulu datang, meninggalkan Emma sendirian. Emma harus menunggu tiga hari di rumah itu sampai Amari datang berkunjung, bersama mayat ibunya, sendirian."

Ruangan itu sejenak terasa dingin di tengah keheningan yang mencekam. Marie tidak kuasa mengatakan apa pun, ia diam mendengarkan sampai Hatano selesai bercerita. Ia tidak pernah tahu sejarah Emma sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti keadaan ini—" Hatano mencengkeram poninya, tertawa hambar, "—yang kumengerti adalah orang yang telah mati, bisa saja mengaja orang hidup bersama. Lewat kenangan, benda-benda mati, ataupun tempat yang biasa dilalui bersama. Emma adalah korban ibunya, sekarang Emma mengajak Jitsui ikut serta bersamanya. Kalau tidak ada Jitsui, aku—" Hatano tidak mampu melanjutkan. Marie sudah tahu apa yang hendak diucapkan Hatano, sorotnya menyendu, ia meremas perlahan bahu Hatano.

"Kurasa kita harus menemui Jitsui," ucap Marie. "Mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa kita dapatkan darinya."

"Apa kau yakin itu ide bagus?"

Marie mengangguk, "Setidaknya kita mencoba."

Hatano mengecek jam tangan, pukul tujuh malam, waktunya makan malam. Tanpa berpikir panjang, lelaki itu berdiri bersama kekasihnya, berjalan menuju kamar Jitsui di lantai dua. Sejak sore tadi lelaki itu belum keluar dari kamar, ia sudah biasa melihat sahabatnya mengurung diri di kamar, terlebih sejak kehilangan Emma, Jitsui urung untuk berlama-lama di luar.

Mereka memerhatikan langkah agar tidak menimbulkan suara.

Pintu bercat putih tertutup tegas, Hatano mengetuk dua kali.

"Jitsui, waktunya makan malam. Kau tidak turun?"

Hening.

Hatano mencoba memutar kenop pintu, tapi terkunci.

"Jitsui, kau di dalam?"

Tidak dijawab.

"Jitsui!"

Firasat Hatano buruk, panik menyerang, tak berpikir panjang lagi ia mencoba mendobrak pintu kamar Jitsui. Marie yang terkejut dengan tindakan Hatano pun berteriak, ia tidak bisa menghentikan Hatano, pula ketika pintu itu berhasil terdobrak, pemandangan di hadapan mereka serta-merta membuat jeritan Marie tidak karuan.

Jitsui, dengan gaun yang sama, terbaring kaku di atas tempat tidur dengan darah mewarnai sprei putihnya.

Duduk bersandar pada dinding, dengan mata terbuka, tepat ke arah Hatano dan Marie berdiri.

Jam dinding di kamar Jitsui, berhenti pada pukul yang sama dengan kematian Emma.

Tangannya yang menggenggam pisau dapur, tertancap pada perut, membiarkan kulitnya semakin memucat. Ujung salah satu telunjuk Jitsui yang tidak menggenggam pisau, ternodai darah.

Tidak jauh dari tempat tidur, terdapat pesan merah tertulis di dinding kamar sang lelaki.

 

 

**_"Aku sangat menderita dari lama, rasanya amat menyakitkan, ke manakah kalian ketika aku sangat membutuhkan pertolongan?_ **

**_Dia mengajakku ke neraka bersamanya—_ **

**_—dan kalian, kuundang sebagai pihak selanjutnya."_ **

 

**[]**

 

_When you die, please don't take the person I love to go with you, either heaven or hell._

_Because it hurts so much._

 

**[]**

 

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: ini fict dari tahun 2015 gak dilanjut2 WKWKWK tapi kesampaian juga akhirnya. Ada satu ff knb yg mau kulanjut juga gegara terbengkalai, dari tahun yg sama juga.
> 
> pasti terlihat adanya perbedaan dari paragraf teratas sampai bawah.
> 
> Gimana caranya lepas dari genre begini? susah banget keknya untuk gak ngetik beginian, ujung2nya juga aku main ke humor.
> 
> Aku gak begitu aktif nulis sekarang karena sebentar lagi mau ujian, jadi ini disempetin nulis, mumpung ada moodnya juga.
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini!


End file.
